


Better than ever

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Day with the Villa family





	Better than ever

“Ma did Marcos tell you he met someone?”Annalise asked her mother 

“Marcosito was this at that bar your sister likes so much?”Daisie asked her son 

“She has a name and it’s Vanessa”Marcos tells his mother 

“Spicy name I like her already”Daisie says 

“How are things between you and Cap?”Marcos asked 

Annalise knew her brother got off on the wrong foot with their mothers boyfriend 

“Papi Hornstock and I are better than ever”Daisie smiles 

“I think I know what you mean and I wanna throw up”Annalise scrunched up her face 

Her mom was a sex kitten and she knew that meant something sexual 

Daisie and Ira were hitting the sheets nonstop 

“Rosie is single Mija”Daisie reminded her daughter 

“I won’t date him Ma”Annalise chuckled 

“Well it was worth a try Mija”Daisie says


End file.
